Conquer
"Conquer" is the sixteenth and final episode of Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired with a 90 minute premiere on March 29, 2015 at 9/8c on AMC, and on March 30, 2015 at 9pm on Fox. Plot Synopsis Daryl experiences trouble on a run while Rick and his group continue to feel like outsiders in Alexandria, where trouble is creeping into the gates. Other Cast Co-Stars *Jesse C. Boyd as Other Man *Corey Brill as Pete *Jason Alexander Davis as Red Poncho Man *Ted Huckabee as Bruce *Dahlia Legault as Francine *Mandi Christine Kerr as Mother #1 *Tiffany Morgan as Erin *Jordan Woods-Robinson as Eric *David Marshall Silverman as Kent *Michael Traynor as Nicholas Uncredited *Charlotte & Clara Ward as Judith Grimes *Duane Kicak as Alexandria Resident *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Bob Stookey (Voice Only) Deaths *Unnamed Man *Red Poncho Man *Reg Monroe *Pete Trivia *First appearance of the The Wolves. *First (and last) appearance of Red Poncho Man. *Last appearance of Bob Stookey (Voice only). *Last appearance of Reg Monroe. *Last appearance of Pete. *This is the first time Lennie James has been credited under Also Starring since the pilot. He has been credited under Special Guest Star in his other appearances. *This is the first season finale to have a 90 minute long premiere and the third episode with a runtime of 90 minutes after "Days Gone Bye" and "What Lies Ahead". *The end of the episode is similar to the ending of Issue 77 of the Comic Series. *This episode marks the third time Morgan and Rick have met up. *Two of the walkers missing their bottom halves and arms and strung up in one of the grocery trailers are the victims that Daryl and Aaron come across in "Try". *Several easter eggs were confirmed during the Talking Dead segment of this episode. The titles for the last five episodes were taken from the quote Dale said back in, "Vatos". "I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said: 'I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire which will fit your individual needs, no better than it did mine and my father before me. I give it to you not that you may '''remember' time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.'", a nod to all five titles. *Greg Nicotero teased about this episode in one of his interviews, he said that, this episode is gonna be phenomenal, and all the writers, and the actors should get an Emmy recognition for their work in the episode. He also added that, this episode might be the best episode in the entire series. "When we started shooting the episode, the script was long. When I started editing, I kind of said to Scott, 'I want to make sure that we deliver the greatest episode that we can, and the cut's going to come in long. I think that we should just go to the network and propose that we do an hour-and-a-half finale, and see how that idea lands.' Everybody was on board."Nicotero teased about the S5 finale *Norman Reedus performed an interview where he described the season finale. He said "Bring your Kleenex and you'll be screaming at your television." In another interview, Michael Cudlitz stated that the finale will "...piss people off." *On ''Talking Dead, Gale Anne Hurd teased that in the finale, "there will be blood, and not all of it's from walkers." Video(s) Sneak Peek(s) Sneak Peek Episode 516 The Walking Dead Conquer|Sneak Peek References Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:TV Series Category:Season Finales